What Happens When You Leave
by LUVJEFFHARDY
Summary: Edward left the OC. And she was turned into a vampire shortly after. What happens when he returns. when she's with the Volturi? And is known as a powerful front guard
1. You're Back

_**This is my third Twilight fan fiction, as always…I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OC'S!**_

"Oh Lindsey, we have some company." Aro called from the "Meeting" room. It was really more of a circular room, full of special windows that didn't let the sun in. The room was used for when the Volturi would have to talk serious with someone. Or in some cases, they'd kill them in that room. It was very versatile.

"Who is it?" I asked calmly. I didn't even look up, instead just continued to read my book. When Aro didn't answer I looked up, to see that he was sitting in front of me, on the ancient table that was incrusted with jewels in delicate patterns.

"I think it would be better, if you would accompany me in there. I would at least like to have somebody who is in the front guard, with me." He said. He then winked at me, knowing that I hated being in the guard. It made me feel _too_ powerful at times. As if I could do anything. UGH!

"Whatever." I replied annoyed. I threw my book down on the exact page that I had been on. I stood up, and proceeded to walk into the next room. My flare jeans, and purple corset top were silent despite the speed that we always travel at. I guess that Edward leaving me, was a good thing. Now I can run fast…ok that was a pathetic thought. Even for me, that was sad. I looked around the room, and saw that nobody was in there. What the hell?

"They aren't here yet, but they will be very soon." Aro said, as if he felt my confusion. He probably did, but that's not the point. The point was that he said, _we have company. _Companywasn't here yet. I brushed it off, and decided to grab one of the front guard robes that was hanging up on one of the stone wall.

As I had finished tying the robe at the neck, and pulled up the hood I knew that company was here. I could smell _them_. They were close, probably at the end of the hallway. As I heard their footsteps, I stepped behind Aro.

"Scared?" He asked quietly. I shot him a glare, but didn't say anything. He chuckled and turned his attention back to the big, dark, wooden doors. They opened slowly, but didn't make a sound. They were so confident that nothing would happen, why shouldn't they be? It was only me and Aro in the room. And they didn't know who I was.

"Aro, my old friend! How are you these days?" Carlisle asked. His voice was full of excitement, and joy. I looked up enough to see that the whole family was there. Esme was as beautiful as ever. Rosalie looked like she could take down a whole army, she was so confident. Emmett was huge, but the same as always. Alice and Jasper were by each other's side, and were holding hands. That left him, all by himself. Leaning up against the dark wooden frame. He had his arms crossed across his chest, but kept his eyes on Carlisle's back.

Aro's voice brought me back to reality.

"And Carlisle, I'd like you to meet the best front guard that I have." His voice boomed with pride. I felt my face become an instant smirk. Without thinking, I looked up to Carlisle's awaiting face, and the hood of my robe fell down. Carlisle's face changed in a flash. He was suddenly concerned and curious. His face said it all, he recognized me.

"Shit!" I practically screamed. I tried to run around Aro and Carlisle, but was caught by Carlisle's hand. He swung me in between him and Aro. I fought him for a minute, but gave up soon. I wouldn't…..No couldn't hurt Carlisle. He had been so good to me, even though he left me as well.

I stopped trying to get away, and became still. I could feel everyone's stares bore into me. Carlisle was the first to break the silence.

"Lindsey? Is that really you?" He looked shocked.

"Yes." I replied through gritted teeth. I wasn't going to hurt him physically, but I never said emotionally.

"Wh-What happened to you?" He asked trying to look into my eyes. I turned away, from him and looked the other way.

"Had an accident after you ALL left. Looks like we couldn't avoid the inevitable." I said with venom in my voice. I saw him cringe out of the corner of my eye. That's what you all deserve. He stayed quiet, and moved back to where his family was. I looked up at Aro, he was looking down at me. He laid his hand on my shoulder, and saw my request to leave. When we didn't want people to know we would communicate like this. He nodded his head sharply, and looked back at the Cullens.

I turned on my heel and began to exit the room, when I saw that I would have to go through the group. So instead, I changed directions, and decided to run at full force at the glass window. I easily shattered it, so I began to fall. Now most vampires were graceful when they would jump. Not me. I thudded to the ground, and sat there for a minute. When I finally realized where I was, I stood up and brushed the rest of the dirt and glass of my skin. I began to run at full speed towards the large the woods that was behind me. The woods was always so peaceful.

The woods was a great place to hunt animals, and just relax in when you're considering murder. So for an immeasurable amount of time, I laid on a tree branch, and listened to the sounds around me. Ok that was a lie, truthfully the "sounds around me" was my I-pod on shuffle. When I finally decided to climb down, I heard the sound of rustling leaves. I turned and saw someone leaning on the trunk of the tree. What was she doing here? I didn't want to talk to any of them right now! How dare she?

"Lindsey." She greeted with a semi smile on her face. I badly wanted to run, and get away. But I guess she would see that as soon as I made up my mind. So instead I returned her greeting.

"Hello……..Alice."


	2. Bite This

_**I only own the OC'S! Did you love the surprise? What's going to happen with Lindsey and Alice? But most importantly, what about Edward and Lindsey?**_

"_Hello……Alice." _

I stood in the woods facing Alice. I was a little bit taller, so I had to look down at the little pixie's face. Her face read that she was confused, most likely wondering why my family and I joined the Volturi. Wondering why I jumped out a window to run away from their family. 

"Don't hate us, Lindsey. We only left so that you would have been safe." She tried to explain. I turned away, and jumped onto the lowest branch in the tree. She stared at me, trying to convince me that they meant well. 

"I wasn't in danger," I started. She tried to interrupt me, but I paused her with my finger, "you all just needed to an excuse to leave. Don't you dare try that on me Alice! I know better!" 

She looked genuinely scared. I cant say that I blame her, I have always been known to have a crazy side. If I was pushed far enough, I'd do anything. It's how I got my place in the Volturi's guard. 

_FLASHBACK_

_I woke up to a sudden pain in my wrists. I looked and saw that a woman with fire red hair, was standing over me. Victoria._

"_Go away!" I screamed. I tried to hit her, but found that I was bound to my bedposts by ropes. I struggled against the ropes a little bit more, before I realized that there was no way to get out._

"_The more you try to escape, the more you'll hurt your precious flesh. And you wouldn't want that when you become like one of my kind." She whispered. I began to tremble and shake, as the sobs began. I was dead and I knew it. Edward wasn't here to protect me anymore. He left me here to die._

"_That's a good girl. Be like your father, and remain still while I bite you." She whispered. My dad? What had she done? I wanted to scream, or try to gauge her eyes out. She was too strong. I felt her breath on my neck, and braced myself for the worst. Then it happened. She bit me, right on my neck. The pain was searing; it made my skin feel like it was burning. And my heart was racing so fast, I thought it was going to explode. I heard a blood curdling scream, it didn't stop. That's when I realized it was me. She laughed at my misery and left me there._

"_Lindsey! Where are you?" My dad screamed. His voice was strained, and hoarse. He stumbled into my room. He collapsed on my floor, and I knew that she bit him too. If I ever met Victoria again, I'd tear her limbs off and be sure that burned to death._

_Weeks after my dad and I went to tell my mom and siblings what happened. They were skeptical at first, but the believed us when we showed them the scars we had from the bite. As one thing led to another, we ended up turning them into one of us as well. After years of trying to be normal and fit in, we went to see the Volturi. When Aro and I met I showed him what my special ability was. He was so impressed that I was put on the guard. _

_I was then known as a crazy vampire. I would fight anyone. No matter what size, what gender, or who they were. I was powerful. And everyone knew it._

_End of Flashback_

I was brought back to reality after I finished reliving my last fifty years. I felt strong again.

"Alice, do you have a reason for being out here? Or are you just trying to annoy me to death?" I asked suddenly annoyed. Them being there, had forced me out of my territory. This was my land. I protected it. Alice looked hurt.

"I came to talk. Lindsey, I swear we only left to try and keep you safe. We never thought you'd end up like us anyway. Why didn't you try to contact us after it happened?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Oh yeah Alice! I was totally gonna call you! Hey guys, guess who's a blood sucking, life stealing monster?" I said in mockery. I jumped off the branch and landed crouched like a predator.

"That would have been nice. Can we please go back and talk about this inside the castle? These woods have a lot of bugs." She complained. I figured I'd be nice and comply to her offer. We ran back to the Volturi in silence. We arrived in the middle of the old building, it was unusually quiet. We raced up the many flights of stairs, when we finally arrived in the "meeting" room. The rest of the Cullens were sitting in various chairs around the room. Jasper was the first one to stand. He walked over to Alice and I.

"Hello Lindsey. I'm sorry that we're meeting under these circumstances. I ,for one, wish that it wasn't like this." He said. He walked closer and captured me in a hug. I didn't mind, because this was as comfortable with Jasper, I had ever been. When we finally let go of each other, I saw that everyone was looking at us questionably. Emmett was the first to speak.

"Does that mean it's safe for us to hug you? Or are you gonna jump out another window?" He asked. He smirked at his own little joke. He didn't wait for me to respond, instead ran over to me, and picked me up off the ground in an enormous bear hug. He danced around the room with me in his arms. He was so ridiculous. I started laughing from my dizziness. When he had enough of my laughing, he set me down. I was still dizzy, so I fell on the floor. I heard other people laugh at me. I stopped laughing after a couple minutes. I got off the floor, and decided to stand away from the gathered group of vampires. Carlisle gave me a curious look.

"Don't you want to hear what Aro is suggesting?" He asked me. I looked at Aro, knowing that he usually always has something planned.

"I can hear perfectly fine from here." I said flatly. Edward's eyes met my cold stare. His eyes were black. They looked wild, I bet he's hungry too. I smirked and turned my attention back to Carlisle and Aro's discussion.

"Lindsey, to fill you in, I was suggesting to the Cullens that we have them help us while we're in Olympic Peninsula area." Aro said calmly. My head turned sharply to met his eyes.

"Why would we need _their_ help? We have the entire guard at command. What help can seven more vampires help with?" I asked angrily. I wasn't going to have them help.

"Let me tell you why, Princess." Edward started. He looked right at me angry as well. "We know the area. It's our turf. If you're going there to hunt down some vampires, then you need to include us."

I took a step forward. I was going to rip his head off, I would have thrown his face in the fireplace.

"Lindsey…"Aro warned. He knew what I planned to do. Edward looked at me with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Edward, don't be a brute." Esme said sternly. I was going to show him how a brute acts. I jumped at him. The chair that he was in, had flipped from the force. I clawed at his face, and tried to break him. He tried to hold my arms away, but he couldn't. We started moving our limbs so fast, that you couldn't tell what arm or leg belonged to who. When Edward had gotten on top of me, I pulled my arm back planning to break his jaw. As my fist was colliding with his jaw, I noticed how good he looked right now.

"Lindsey! Don't you dare!" Aro shouted at me. Too late, I already hit him. He pulled back in shock momentarily. Then he pinned down my arms, to the ground. I didn't fight back instead I continued to look at him. His eyes bored into mine. Our bodies were touching each other. And he was on top. This would have been a great scenario if his family wouldn't have been there.

"If you don't get off her, in like 3 seconds, I'm going to kick you in your fucking nuts." Mikey said from right beside me on the floor. He was squatting right by me. Edward looked at me then looked back at Mikey. He got off me, then turned and stalked to a corner of the room. I looked back at Mikey, he winked at me, and offered his hand to get me off the floor.

"Hey good looking." He said. I smiled and put my arm around his muscular waist. Mikey and I are kinda…sort of dating. He draped his arm around my shoulder, and we turned to look at Aro. He was very displeased.

"Carlisle, I apologize for Lindsey's rude and vulgar behavior." He said while glaring at me. I smirked knowing that I would get lectured later.

"It's no problem whatsoever." Carlisle said laughing. He shook Aro's hand, and started to leave when I shouted to get their attention.

"It'll be good to be back in Forks with you _all_." I said while still smirking.

"We'll see about that." Alice said with a glum look. She must have saw something. And I bet it involves me not following Aro's order to behave.


	3. Swam All This Way, For What?

_**I ONLY OWN THE OC'S! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO ARE READING!**_

There were few members of the Volturi that were going to accompany us to Forks. The people that were going were; Aro, Me, Mikey, my dad, and my two sisters. Aro figured that my dad and I should go because we knew the land about as well as the Cullens. Aro had arranged for our bags to be taken by a small private plane. We would have to swim all the way there. My sisters didn't like the idea, but they soon realized that they would have to get over it if we wanted to get there before tomorrow.

_**Arrived in Forks, Washington at night**_

We had somehow swam all the way to the river behind the Cullen's house. As I stepped out of river, the water clung to my clothes making me feel like it was hard to move without making a sound. I tried to ring my shirt of all the water that it was holding. To my dismay, I couldn't get all the water out with my shirt still on.

"Oh Mikey…." I called.

"Yes Lindsey?" He asked sweetly. I batted my eyes at him as nice as I could.

"Could you come over here and block me for a minute?" I asked. He didn't answer, instead he stood in front of me. I had my back towards the river. I thought that Cullens were inside their brightly lit house. That thought was crushed as I went to put my newly dried shirt on. I heard several groans behind me. I turned and saw that the three Cullen boys had been behind me on the other side of the river.

"What the hell, Lindz? What if we were enjoying the view?" Emmett called. Instead of answering him, I started to walk up the sloping lawn, so that I could go inside. I stopped at the top of the small hill. The house looked almost identical to what it had been. I felt an arm snake around my waist.

"You going to be okay?" Mikey whispered in my ear. I looked up at him. His golden eyes were filled with concern. I nodded slowly. We ran up to the porch and walked inside.

"Lindsey! It's so good to have you back in the house!" Esme said as she ran up and hugged me. I'll admit it, it felt good to have Esme hug me again. She has always acted like a mother figure to me.

"Lindsey, sorry to break up the love fest, but the plane has landed and we need to go retrieve our bags…right now." Savannah, my older sister, cut in. I let go of Esme, and turned on my heel towards the door. As I started to walk down the steps leading to the driveway, I felt someone slamming into my side.

"Lindsey Ann! You weren't really going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" Alice asked as she hugged me by my waist.

"Why not? Bringing back déjà vu`?" I muttered barely above a whisper. I felt her wince away from me. I truly liked the feeling of them all being reminded of what they did to me. They left me here to be ambushed in the middle of the night, with no one to help me.

"Wow, Lindsey, you're seriously mad at us?" Edward asked breaking me from my thoughts. I'll need to seriously control what I think about while I'm within a mile from him. I shrugged Alice off and started to run down the gravel driveway. I made sure that no one was behind me. I couldn't let them see me like this; dry sobs were escaping from my throat. I don't know why I was crying, but I couldn't stop them until I was a block away from the small "runway", where our plane was planned to land.

"About time you got here." Dad muttered without turning to look at me. I glared at his back. He had no right to judge me. He wasn't going through, what I was going through. He didn't have the Cullens on his back. Trying to make him forgive them.

"Lindsey, here's your bags." Savannah said while handing me my bags. I waited for everyone to have their bags before I took off running again. This time, I was going to _our _house. I asked to have my room, in the new section of the house. I couldn't stand to be in my old room. The new part of the house, was mostly dark colors; reds, blues, dark greens, and black. It was beautiful.

"Do you want me to take your bags to your room?" Mikey asked softly. I didn't realize that he had been behind me. I turned to face him, and saw that his face was full of hurt. I ran my hand through his short hair, while holding one side of his face.

"No thank you. I got it." I answered him softly. He touched my hands with his, and leaned down to kiss me. I turned away, and started up the wrap around stair case. My room was facing the woods behind the house. The North wall had a window sill, large enough for even Emmett to lay down on and still have room to move. I unpacked as fast as I could so I could go hunting. It had been days since, I had gone hunting. I'm sure my eyes were as dark Aro's.

_**Hunting trip behind the house. In the woods.**_

I felt fast, as I ran through the woods. Jumping on tree branches; stalking my prey. I grinned as I had captured a running elk. It was taller than me, but I was faster. Not only that but, I was more powerful. When I felt replenished from my thirst, I climbed a tall pine tree. When I was at the top, I realized that this tree was familiar. His tree. The tree he climbed with me on his back.

"I was hoping you would remember…" I voice drawled. Damn him! I turned around to see Edward sitting on a tree right beside me. He was looking at me with a look of curiosity.

"It's kind of hard not to… Only tree I climbed and didn't fall out of." I said looking down at the ground. I smiled remembering the injuries that I had in inquired in Forks. Try to hurt yourself now, Lindsey. It's not possible. You already tried… remember?

I looked back at Edward, he was still looking at me with curiosity.

"I never meant for you to end up like this, Lindsey. I swear, I thought you would have been safe." He whispered quietly. My non-beating heart ached. I knew me being mad at him, was tearing him apart. I yearned to reach out and hold him. I was torn between what I should do to be a good person, and what I should do to keep myself safe from heartache.

"I know. But why? You left me here all alone." I said quietly. I instantly regretted it. What if he thought I was weak? What if he thought that I depended on him? I wasn't weak. I was hurt.

"You're not weak, Lindsey. Quit debating with yourself. I know that you didn't understand my intentions but, please don't hate us. We WERE trying to protect you." He sputtered off quickly. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone. I hate losing, but I'll be the good person.

"I'll forgive you all. But we're not anything like we used to be." I said staring straight into his eyes. He nodded and looked down again. He was trying to hide it, but I saw him smile.

**What had I gotten myself into?**


End file.
